An Unexpected Friendship
by HavealittleHope
Summary: This Story records Dipper's thoughts after the party at Northwest Mansion.


Dipper Pines lay on his bed. eyes closed, hands folded on his stomach and a small smile on his face.

Just an hour ago, he and his Sister Mabel had gotten home from a party thrown at the Northwest mansion. Upon returning home, they briefly updated their great uncle regarding the events of the evening, sparing him the gruesome details. They were both quite exhausted. Mabel, from zealous flirting with rich boys and strenuous consumption of fancy food, and Dipper, from running in pursuit of an angered ghost, colliding with peacocks and wrestling with Pacifica Northwest concerning her Parents favorite carpet.

"Hey, Dipper! So was that a party or what?" Mabel came bounding into the attic room donning her nightgown with the floppy disc on the front.

"Yeah sure, if you don't think about the whole vengeful ax-wielding lumberjack ghost who tried to kill us all in a mansion fire"

She flicked her hand forward at the wrist and cocked her head back "Pfffft. Minor setback!" her braces had the unfortunate way of collecting saliva in the crevices, so a careless gesture like this sent spit spraying in sev'ral directions. She hopped backwards onto her bed and kicked her feet back and forth casually (Dipper thought it was adorable when she did this) "Besides, I knew you would save us. you always do" He sat up and turned towards his twin.

"I didn't save you. Pacifica did."

"Psh. By pulling a lever. She wouldn't have gotten there without your help."

"And I would be a pile of wood ash if it weren't for her."

"Okay..." She stared at Dipper, Dipper stared at his hands.

Mabel smiled uncertainly "So I guess she's not the worst after all?"

"Yeah... guess not." He felt himself blushing so he laid back down on his pillow and closed his eyes again. Hands behind his head. He couldn't stop thinking. About how his opinion of Pacifica changed so much in one day. About how she made him laugh so genuinely. About how under the pricey makeup, those ostentatious party clothes, that (probably fake) blonde hair, there was a significant individual of whom he now had a desire to know more. He realized he was smiling again.

Dipper Pines, who's heart was once as hard as Oak, now grew soft like more of a Birch or something. He chuckled to himself softly.

He tiredly glanced at his wristwatch. 03:49 am. He had talked and laughed with Pacifica for a couple hours after the soul of the ghost was dispelled. They strolled through the garden and watched the peacocks strut around. Laughing with her was comfortable. Easy. Dipper began thinking about Wendy. Hanging out with her was fun, but Dipper was always so worried that his feelings would be denied by her that he faked his personality to compensate for hers, he laughed at what she laughed at, and he went along with whatever he thought would make him look more desirable. It was different with Pacifica. When it was just the two of them, they could both be themselves. No judgement, no one to impress, no family reputation to uphold.

He was amazed at how much they both opened up to each other. He recalled one conversation they'd had at around midnight. They were sitting on one of the stone benches in the garden. There was a brisk wind sweeping through, so Dipper had lent her the suit coat he had borrowed from the mansion clothing room (yes, they had a clothing room full of fancy clothing for dinner guests to choose from if they happened to spill exquisite wine or fine brandy on their silk blouses or tuxedos). After snickering at the oddly shaped lumps under the coat where her dress frills were, Pacifica sighed and said "Are people... jealous of me?"

"Uh, yeah," Dipper chortled, recalling how desperately Candy and Grenda had gaped at Pacifica on the television screen, wanting to be in her footsteps so badly. "I mean, you've got it all, Pacifica. Money, popularity, looks-" He caught himself, embarrassed.

Pacifica scoffed slightly. Dipper looked at her intently.

"Sure. I'm rich. But at what cost?"

Dipper looked on, his gaze still steady. "I'm... sorry."

She sighed "More pity. ugh, I disgust myself." She really did. The constant need for attention and validation from her peers drove her to be nasty and cruel to the ones her parents taught her were lower than them.

"Don't, please don't. You're amazing. I mean it." He really did. She looked at him, surprised. Her only reason for ever hearing that was because her friend group made an idol of her, and wanted her status. He continued to stare straight ahead.

There was a pause. Like time had stopped. Then a sharp wind swept through, catching them by surprise.

We'd better go inside. And so they did.

Dipper still sat motionless in bed, remorseful of all the things he'd said and thought about her. Her possessions and looks are all that got her through the day. Her parents never provided what she truly needed; validation, worth, appreciation, but mostly, their love.

Dipper opened his eyes and stuck out his tongue. _Ew, when did I get so corny?_ He shrugged. _Oh, well. I guess liking a girl will do that to you._

He rolled onto his side and meandered into a hazy unrest.

For the rest of the torturous night, two words flashed unrelenting in his slight consciousness.

Two terrible tormenting words.

**Bill Cipher**


End file.
